


Relatives

by ichikonohakko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: M/M, The reason why Hide is alive (even after the newest canon) is because he is actually an Ajin, crossover theory, please just let me dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hide you rude-ass motherfucker.” He was on the backseat of a car as his cousin drove him away from the chaos that was 20th Ward. “I can’t believe you changed your name. It’s Nakano not Nagachika! I can’t believe you studied literature.” Hide smiled as he watched the black matters healing up the body his best friend had eaten. “Guess your friend knows that you’re an Ajin now, huh?” Kou glanced at him from the rear-view mirror, Hide sighed.</p>
<p>“He’ll never know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatives

“Hide you rude-ass motherfucker.” He was on the backseat of a car as his cousin drove him away from the chaos that was 20th Ward. “I can’t believe you changed your name. It’s Nakano not Nagachika! I can’t believe you studied literature.” Hide smiled as he watched the black matters healing up the body his best friend had eaten. “Guess your friend knows that you’re an Ajin now, huh?” Kou glanced at him from the rear-view mirror, Hide sighed.

“He’ll never know.”

“That’s too bad, I would like to have a ghoul friend.” Kou said nonchalantly as he drove away and never looked back. Hide turned, trying to imagine what will happen after he leaves. But staying wasn’t an option, there were people there, seeing just exactly what had happened. Kaneki had eaten both his arms and half his torso, Hide had died once from blood loss only to revive again a few minutes after. Kaneki had run, still in absolute madness blinded to everything, when Hide stayed completely still. Then Kou came with a body bag and then he woke up here, in his cousin’s car.

Kou lives in Kyushu, away from Tokyo and every hustle and bustle imaginable along with his housemates: an Ajin scholar named Nagai Kei and a human named Kaito. The three of them had been running away from Ajin research committee, and from the help of Kaito’s grandfather, they had settled somewhere in Kyushu, living in a nice rural area working with the fields all day. Kou had loved it there and had oftentimes asked Hide to visit. Hide had said no every time in favor to look for Kaneki.

And now they have hours of long drive before they can reach Kyushu. Hide changed his clothes to the ones Kou had brought for him, black matter still working to fix his body. Like Kou, Hide could not bring out the black ghost, and that was why he could pretend like he was just any normal human in front of everyone, in front of Kaneki.

“That Kaneki guy,” Kou started, his eyes on the rear view mirror staring right at Hide. “He’s like Nagai, somewhat.” 

“I bet a thousand yen that Kaneki isn’t as cold-hearted as Nagai is.” Hide countered immediately. He’d heard of Nagai and how crazy cold he could be whenever Kou dropped him an anonymous letter or a phone call from a payphone. Kaneki is kind, Kaneki is nothing like Nagai. 

Kou shook his head, eyes peering right up ahead as he tried to hide a rising red on his cheeks. “I mean in a sense that he make people try their absolute best for him...” 

Hide’s eyes widened, but then silence fell. Understanding its meaning, Hide took a deep breath and smiled at the unsaid words lingering in the air. So Kou felt the same way about Nagai like how Hide felt for Kaneki. Hide smiled as he took the canned coffee on the dashboard of Kou’s car.

“I guess we really are relatives, huh?” Hide had a smile laugh. Kou snorted. “I still think you’re a rude-ass motherfucker for changing your name.”

Then they laughed as they left Tokyo (and _Kaneki_ ) behind underneath the snowy dark skies.


End file.
